Awareness of Sin
by Crimson MirrorGlass
Summary: Those that are not into crack pairings and are heavy on Ezria, please do not read. Ezra and Aria's brother Mike. Slash. Those that do not approve, don't read. Mike knew he was hurting his sister, but he didn't care. Spoilers towards the end for A's identity in season 6. Rated M for a reason. Again, huge slash warning-sex between two consenting adults. Also vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own nothing

Summary: Those that are not into crack pairings and are heavy on Ezria, please do not read. This is a Mezra fic. That's right, a Mezra fic. As in Ezra and Aria's brother Mike. Slash. Those that do not approve, don't read. Mike knew he was hurting his sister. He knew that he was with a man almost twice his age. Ezra knew this young man was lost and confused, but he just can't help himself. Rated M for a reason. Consensual gay sex between two adult men. Spoiler warning for _–A's_ identity in season 6 towards the end of the story.

 **Awareness of Sin:**

Mike was sure his sister had a few quotes from Shakespeare about sin. Did his sister know that her "Iago" was about to beg for her "Othello" to fuck him in the ass?

He stared up at those boyish blue eyes. His big sister's English teacher-the teacher of both Aria Montgomery and her friends for nearly four years previously, and now Aria's fiancé and found his words barely coming out. The brown-haired young man, just turning twenty-two as of a week ago, hadn't counted on this. The fling he had with Mona had _felt_ meaningful at the time, but he needed something. He wanted something passionate. Feverish.

Dominant.

Besides, it was pointless now that Mona was locked away indefinitely. She had been for almost five years now.

"Please." He whispered, staring at the floor, "I know this is wrong of me to ask, but please….."

The tall English professor swallowed, seeming to understand what Mike was saying.

"Your sister-" He began, trying to think about Aria, the woman he was going to _marry_ in only three days and _not_ think about her little brother writhing beneath him. Mike cut him off quickly, "She doesn't know. And she doesn't _have_ to know. There's just the two of us. _–A's_ been caught. There's no surveillance hanging over our heads like before. If we do this, it's just between the two of us. Aria doesn't have to know. None of them have to know. Aria doesn't. Spencer doesn't. Alison doesn't. Neither do Emily or Hanna, okay?" He stared hard at Ezra for emphasis.

"Come on," He urged, shadow of a beard clinging to his young face barely making him appear older, "It would be really easy. I _want_ it. I'm of legal age, have been for five years and a week now. Or are you too much of a wimp to fuck me?" Those deep blue eyes watched, amazement in them. Slowly, Mike peeled his black T-shirt off, dropping it to the floor, then unbuckled his brown leather belt while kicking off his boots.

It hadn't been entirely a surprise for him when he first realized what he wanted. It wasn't like he was totally clueless. He had sometimes found himself looking at men the way he had been told no boy should. He had been told by society from birth that girls were what he was "supposed" to chase after. It wasn't that his parents _intentionally_ perpetuated this "norm." They had always encouraged him to be himself. However, whenever the discussion of his love life came up, they'd always ask if there was a girl he was interested in. Never once questioning if he wasn't interested in girls or just not interested in romance at all at the time. Sometimes subtle prejudice could be just that. Subtle.

But every now and then his eyes would be fixed on Toby's muscles when he worked shirtless in the Hastings's family's garden, or Caleb's handsome profile, or just Noel Kahn. Seriously, Mike had heavy fever dreams about Noel Kahn. It was the reason why he had never been able to leave the second Kahn son's side for long in his first two years of high-school.

And as he had found, being in a room too long with Jason DiLaurentis was very dangerous for him. He wondered how long it would be before he started asking the blonde Adonis if he wanted to meet at a hotel one day-more than once. And if Jason came onto Mike ever? Well, Mike certainly wouldn't deny the bulge in his pants, would he? It certainly wouldn't be long before he willingly had Jason thrusting into him.

Honestly, Mike had been denying himself for so long that he had stopped being able to count the various fantasies he had of those men.

And then there was Ezra Fitz. His big sister's boyfriend of many years and now fiancé.

No, Ezra was not the average type that Mike would be attracted to. The stereotypical "hunk" like Jason, the Kahn brothers, Sean Ackard and even Toby were much more likely to show up in Mike's fantasies, but the teacher _was_ handsome. He _was_ charming. He _was_ sensual. There was just an allure about him, it made it very easy for Mike to imagine jumping into bed with the older man and letting the dark-haired teacher enter him.

As Mike's pants lay at his ankles, grey boxers exposed…..as well as the sizeable protrusion pushing out the front of the fabric of the said boxers. Ezra's eyes lowered and there was something unmistakable sparked in those blue orbs. Something that almost made Mike's hips buck in hunger.

Lust. Ezra wanted him too.

Mike didn't know how or in what way. Maybe sensually. Maybe hard and rough, though Ezra didn't strike him as the type. Aria always was awkward talking about her and Ezra's time together in bed. Mike would imagine Sean being rough. Jason was certainly rough in his dreams. He _certainly_ imagined Noel being rough in his fantasies. Almost brutally so. Toby and Caleb were always rough in the dreams he had about them.

Ezra stepped forward, looking like he wasn't sure how to start. Mike's heart pounded, his length becoming almost unbearably hard.

He had denied himself long enough. The fantasies he had of Noel and his brother Eric pinning him to the lockers of the men's room at the local gym, ripping his clothes off, or of Toby picking him up and pinning him down to the hood of his police car, pushing his hands down the younger man's pants or the countless wet dreams he had had of Jason DiLaurentis could be forgotten for now. Now he would have _some_ type of release.

Before Mike could think further, his hips were gripped by Ezra, guiding the younger man to the bed till Mike fell onto his back, Ezra on top of him. Mike could feel his hunger mounting. He wanted Ezra to fuck him. He wanted the teacher to flip him over and thrust into him again and again. He wanted his cock sucked by that beautiful mouth. He wanted those long, nimble fingers to sheath themselves in his ass, spreading.

"Fitz-" He groaned, he was cut off when Ezra grabbed his chin firmly in his right hand.

"Ezra," Those now almost black eyes stared in command, "Tonight, you're going to scream, 'Ezra.'"

Mike let out a deep moan as Ezra captured his lips, the teacher's own concealed hardness pressing against his stomach. Oh yes, tonight he _would_ scream Ezra's name. Not Toby's, not Caleb's, not Noel's or Eric's. Not even the gorgeous _Jason DiLaurentis's_ name. No, tonight, he'd be howling for the teacher above him to pound him harder.

That skillful hot tongue plunged into his mouth, stroking against Mike's own. Mike couldn't stop his mewls, pushing in harder towards Ezra's face. The black-haired teacher splayed his hands over Mike's chest, both hands going for Mike's nipples, squeezing hard. Mike moaned, flinching in both pleasure and pain. Ezra broke the kiss, shooting the smaller man a predatory look before ducking his head down and licking the areola of each nipple, holding Mike still under him.

Honestly, Ezra couldn't believe this. He should have said no. He should have escorted Mike out politely. He should have been enraged that Aria's own little brother would do this to her. But a certain part of his body downstairs disagreed with all those options. What was it about the Montgomery siblings?

Aria was his love, his beloved one. The one he wanted to wake up to every morning and have children with. Did Mike have the same allure his sister did? But all excuses aside, this was sin. He was sure of it. Right now, what he was doing was too similar to the things he and Aria talked about while discussing literature and poetry nearly every day on their dates. He wasn't married to Aria yet, but he was more than sure that this was adultery-certainly cheating.

And with his fiancé's brother? Unthinkable.

And yet here he was. His member was hard, desperate to be sheathed in the body of the young man known as Mike Montgomery. He wanted to hear his name cried and more than once from Mike's lips. He wanted Mike to ride him. He wanted to watch Mike stiffen up and cry as he climaxed.

This was sin all right. But as Ezra knew from his history, he wasn't exactly one to turn away from sin when he was supposed to. If he was, well then he would never have ended up with Aria in his bed. Or if he had it would have been when she was of legal age. Like Mike was now. And she definitely wouldn't have been his student.

He knew he should feel disgusted with himself. But then, he was used to this, right? There were plenty of times in the past when he _should_ have felt disgusted with himself, like he was a monster. He should have felt horrible when Maggie had Malcolm (though as he learned, he wasn't the father), he should have felt disgusted with himself when he found Aria and planned to seduce her to get answers about Alison and write his book, he should have felt disgusted with himself for taking Aria to his bed multiple times without really thinking about whether or not he was ruining her life.

And he should feel disgusted with himself now. Making his beloved Aria's little brother buck under him and whimper his name. He should have felt absolutely appalled.

Ezra tried not to grimace as he pulled off Mike's boxers and was rewarded with a long, beautiful member, waiting to have a great deal of attention paid to it. Ezra raised an eyebrow. Okay….so he wasn't _so_ "little." Ezra growled, "Get ready to scream, Mike." He said, diving down and taking the member into his mouth in its entirety, sucking and licking all around it, teeth occasionally scraping the length.

For the next two hours, screams filled the room. Moans and pleas for Ezra to go "harder" and even "harder" and pleasured whimpers were the music that reverberated off the walls.

A few minutes later, when Ezra's pants lay on the floor and his heat that had been freed for nearly and hour and half now was buried in Mike's rear anew, pounding again and again as Mike gasped into the pillow, unable to stop his bucking hips, held by Ezra's firm hands, with the black-haired teacher whispering in his ear about how good he felt, he knew he was a backstabber. He should be begging Aria for forgiveness for this, but he couldn't think about it as white spots kept firing into the front of his vision. Stars flooded his eyes with each powerful thrust from the teacher.

Mike swore he was getting more and more turned on. He wanted to play out a fantasy of being a bad student and having Ezra "punish" him. The punishment would vary from spankings, to just flat out being fucked in the ass over a desk for the young man's insolence. He knew how messed up he was. He knew. His parents had always encouraged him to be himself, but tonight, he was doing that for the very first time. And god, how good it felt,

Even as the slight bit of guilt began to swell inside him again, so did Ezra. His thoughts disappeared as the pounding proceeded again and Mike, now sure he wouldn't have another fantasy of Jason or Noel anytime soon again allowed his mind to wander to as many pleasurable worlds as he could come up-many involving him as Ezra's sexual plaything.

All the fantasies he had had of Caleb or Noel or Jason or Toby dominating him and fucking him into some inanimate object besides a mattress left him, and now all he imagined was Ezra fucking him like this….thrusting again and again. In this world…..there was no eventual marriage between his sister and this man-here was just him, receiving pleasure from Ezra and in that world...sin and wrong didn't exist. It was just the allowance to be pleased, regardless of who it was by.

In this world, he wasn't Aria's little brother, he wasn't bedding her fiancé, and there wasn't a wedding that he was going to attend soon in a charcoal grey suit, and watch as his sister got married with this very man who was currently gasping into his neck as he came.

In this world, all those fantasies he had had in his earlier teenage years, filled not with soft, curvy women but many strong, beautiful, dashing Prince Charmings coming to sweep him off his feet-especially Jason were no longer meaningful. All that mattered now was the explosion of pleasure stretching out within his core.

In this world, he wasn't attending a wedding in three days and seeing his sister make marriage vows with this man, or watching his sister's bridesmaids-women that Mike and Aria had both known for years walk along the aisle-Spencer, Alison, Hanna, Emily, Paige, Maya and Cece, or "Charlotte" as she was now called be happy and cheerful for them, knowing that if they ever knew what Mike had done tonight, both he and Ezra would be in a shitload of hurt forever.

In this world, he was just happy to be Mike Montgomery, a young, closeted homosexual man that was finally finding release with a very sexy teacher named Ezra Fitz and finding ecstasy with him that he never would have imagined. And that was enough for now.

 **Wow. Okay. I don't know where the FUCK that came from. I swear I don't. I literally just wrote it today.**

 **The one thing I'm not going to apologize for is Mike's sexuality. I think the MonaxMike thing, while incredibly gross is bizarre. I always thought Mike was gay. I imagined his "guy crush" on Noel as being just that, a sexual crush. But that's just me. Not to mention I imagine all of the "Liars,"** _ **especially**_ **Spencer and Alison as a little gay.**

" **Snorts," yeah, a "little." Sure. Crap, those two are gayer than Emily.**

 **Warning: this author's note contains spoilers:**

 **I think that Marlene King is not quite as open-minded about LGBTQ relationships as she claims. I think having only Emily and the various women in her life is a copout. Give us real relationships that lasts. Having Maya die? Having Paige move away? No permanent Emison? Sara Harvey turning evil? Actually that last one I saw coming a mile away. Never mind.**

 **But the rest felt like cheating us as viewers. Did any of the guys die? Did any of the guys turn evil permanently? Did they move away (and not come back)?**

 **And having more characters than just Emily as a homosexual would be nice. King is only appealing to the conservative demographic.**

 **And when she wants to get more male viewers, all she has to do is have a little "Les Yay" between the Liars-then have the girls date guys again and Emily with her on and off relationships. And that's truly disturbing.**

 **Possibly more disturbing than this fic.**

 **As for the rest of this? Yeah….what the hell is wrong with me? (shakes head) No flames please. And for those that are going to complain about Mike being in a consensual sexual relationship with Ezra, remember, most people accept that Aria and Ezra are together and I find that immensely creepy. Considering Aria was underage when she got in a relationship with him and when he met her he tricked her. Just saying.**


	2. Author's Note

**Awareness of Sin: Author's Note:**

Okay, considering the review I got; "Guest" clearly I need to specify.

Firstly, thank you for the review and thank you for the kind words. And as for your question-here's the clarification.

Darren Wilden, Ian Thomas and Garret Reynolds were firstly scum, secondly they were never the girls' love interest. I don't know what kind of dangerous thing Wilden had with Ali, but it was over as soon as we became aware of it. Ian was involved with Spencer for what-two seconds in a flashback?

And I don't even wanna think about what Ian and Alison had.

They weren't love interests. I'm not entirely convinced Alison wasn't trying to lure Ian into a trap.

Oh, and for the reviewer, if you feel like you're being flamed or attacked, my apologies. I'm not attacking you or flaming you, I assure you, I'm just clarifying.

Normally I wouldn't be displaying this for everyone to see, but you are on the site as a name I can't PM. (shrugs).

I meant love interests, I severely hope no one in this fandom fantasize about the three of them being love interests to anyone much less those girls.

It's the reason why Ezra's a difficult character for me to empathize with. Anyone who is having sex with someone who's a teenager and _years younger_ than them is a problem for me and should be for pretty much anyone. One of the reasons why I'm hoping you don't care at all about Ian, Garrett and Wilden. And why I cheered when Caleb punched that creep Zach that hit on Hanna.

Now then, now that I've vented about those creeps-also why Ezra is always a character I've been uneasy about, hope that clears it up. I also don't trust Jason too much. He _was_ part of that NAT thing, after all.


End file.
